Team Arrow vs The Flash (vs the League of Assassins)
by Piper Emerald
Summary: When Felicity returns for Central City, everyone agrees Barry Allen's group had a long ways to come before they were half as efficient as Team Arrow. However, Barry is of a different opinion. (Oneshot, I own nothing.) "For starters, we have a team name." Felicity crossed her arms. "Well what is your group called? The Streakets?"


It had been a few days since Felicity returned from her trip to Central City, and since her return she had enjoyed telling the rest of Team Arrow everything that happened. However, all of them were in agreement that Barry Allen's group had a long ways to come before they were half as efficient as Team Arrow.

"I'm not saying that they're not a good team," Felicity explained. "Cause they are, and they're all really smart, super smart actually, not that we're not smart or that we're smarter than them-"

"But you're saying that we're more of a well oiled machine," Laurel finished for her.

"Besides," Oliver added, "we have been doing this for longer."

"So in other words you think you're better than us?" Barry Allen asked. Everyone spun around, knowing that he had not been in the room (or the city for that matter) when they had began this conversation.

"How did you get here?" Felicity voiced the thoughts of the group.

"You people really don't understand the whole 'fastest man alive' thing," Barry sighed and gestured to the fly paper's around him. Felicity also wondered how that many papers got there or if anyone ever considered using paper weights when Barry was around to reduce possible messes.

"We're not saying that we're better than you," Diggle tried to clarify.

"But we are," Roy told him. Felicity hit him on the arm. "What? It's true."

"I don't see how," Barry said.

"For starters," Felicity crossed her arms. "We have a team name."

"That's not why we're better," Oliver muttered.

"Yes and 'Team Arrow' is a very creative name," Barry remarked dryly.

"Well what is your group called? The Streakets?" Diggle asked.

"Actually I want to go by the Flash not the Streak," Barry informed them.

"So the Flashers?" Roy suggested.

"Neither of you are the better team," Nyssa emerged from where she was hiding in the shadows. Everyone was too focused no defending the honor of their team to question why she was there and how long she had been watching them.

"And you think the League of Assassins is?" Oliver questioned.

"Obviously."

"Because a bunch of murderers in Halloween costumes are much cooler than heroes protecting their cities," Laurel deadpanned.

"If we're wearing Halloween costumes what do you call their outfits?" Nyssa asked her.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted and added in a dark tone: "Do not knock the hood."

"The League has been around years before all of you and will continue years after."

"You're all forgetting who's show this is," Oliver said to the group.

"Are you really pulling that card?" Oliver ignored Felicity's question.

"I have my own show too!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yes, but without my show your show would not exist, so clearly I am the best." Oliver paused for a second. "I mean we are the best..."

"My show has more humor, therefore is more fun to watch," Barry challenged.

"But it's almost a repeat of Arrow season one," Diggle cut in.

"Yeah, Iris is Laurel point two," Felicity added.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Laurel asked.

"You know what Arrow has that the Flash doesn't?" Roy asked rhetorically. "The sidekick AKA me."

"What the Flash lacks is villains that the heroes have no chance of beating," Nyssa said.

At this point everyone began to talk, well rant, at the same time making it very difficult to understand anyone. Suddenly three black arrows flew through the room (luckily not hitting anyone) drawing everyone's attention to the top of the stairs where Thea and Malcolm were standing.

"It's nice that you guys want to scream at each other under my club," Thea placed her hands on her hips. "And hopefully now you can all see that each team had their own strengths and weaknesses. But-"

"Team Merlyn is the best!" Malcolm finished shooting the next arrow into the lighting fixture, which sparked dangerously before plunging the room into darkness.

"We really need to get better security," Felicity sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>This was based off of Avatar Bending Battle.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Which team do you think is the best?**


End file.
